wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Marble Soda
M A R B L E S O D A This is a character that belongs to Verglas, please don't use him or the content on this page without permission, I also prefer if no one edits his page either, whether it's to correct a spelling mistake or checking grammar, I don't want Marble's page to be edited by anyone other than myself There was nothing more boring in Marble Soda's life than the past, even now he just shudders at the terrible memories he'd had of it, no fun, no sweets, no nothing he was only to sit and listen to his parents convince him to become a businessdragon like the rest of his family. But you see, he didn't want any of that, although he didn't really know what he wanted to become exactly for there was nothing out there he exactly wanted to be. Life is full of surprises and Marbles got trapped up in one, his family had went to Possibility, of course, bringing him with them, hoping the hour-long business meetings will fill his mind with common sense. But here's the catch, a few hours before the meeting was to begin, they'd allowed their son to wander off and explore his new surroundings. There was just about anything you could imagine, little stands that sold glass knick-knacks and others selling different fruits, but one of these stands caught his eye, one that sold such delicious candy, he wanted to know how to make it, he knew what he wanted to be, this was it, this was what he was destined to be. The candy maker we all know and love... Marble Soda. A P P E A R A N C E There isn't much to see of Marble Soda other than how imaginative and sweet his drinks and candies are. He'd, in fact, just pass as a strange-looking NightWing but really this fair dragonet hides some secrets within him, bright frosting blue scales, upper scales a soft indigo and lower scales a dark poisonous purple. Most would just admire his work instead of his actual appearance which most wouldn't pay attention to, but if you're one of those who is very observant of their surroundings, then you'd notice this fellow very quickly as his unique colorations stand out and glitter in the sunlight. His ears are unusually big with slight highlights of pink at the outer edges and tips, the inside of his ear a cotton candy blue and the horns behind them, medium-sized horns the same soft hue as the inside of his ears with a bright white gleam to them. Marble's eyes seem to be the next eye-catching thing, actually unusually large like the moons themselves and a bright green with hints of gold around his pupils and what seems to be a star floating around as if his eyes were the sea or maybe that's just the light. If you look closer, you may see upon his sparkling body, teardrop scales running down his sides, a soft lightning blue against his frosting blue scales and seem to even pulse with a flowing magics unknown to anyone else. How unusual. Marble's build is stocky yet quite short coming up to his peer's shoulder, so he's easily overlooked in a crowd with a short neck and legs, but long tail and somewhat short wings. Speaking of wings, one would consider the dragonet's wings quite unique and one of a kind, rippling with colors ranging from a dark indigo at the edge of his membranes to a bright cotton candy blue clouding around the other end and whorling into the roses and soft purples of the other colors while his tail remains the frosting blue of his mainscales and a pale sky blue underbelly. Clothing-wise, Marble usually wears vibrant clothing usually light blues with strawberry pink ice cream on it along with a variety of other deserts, all light shades of blue, purple or pinks and all of them he appears to wear are long sleeved and rather warm inside, the outer edges of the sleeves stained from his crafting. His pants, however, always seem to stay the same whenever one sees him out and about, a bright frosting blue like his scales. P E R S O N A L I T Y For a being with such a beautiful appearance, his personality is rather complex, but at the same time quite simple, with a sweet hint in everything he says, making sure it comes out right and helps encourages those around him to try their best. Marble Soda is one to keep hopes up even if things seem hopeless and tries his best to lighten up the mood when others feel down, often times he'll try to comfort those he cares about during emotional moments, trying to make them laugh or at the least smile with his jokes. He's also the one dragon everyone would call the weirdo as he's often seen doing questionable things or talking about off topic things that had nothing to do with the original conversation and if there's anything he likes more than lightening up the mood, it would be inserting his imagination into different sweets or drinks. When it comes to baking, Marble Soda will either be serious and often distracted or cheery, conversing with his customers in a happy tone, but this often leads to him doing a series of things wrong while baking, he's not exactly the best at multitasking. One could also consider him quite creative and imaginative, not only when it comes to making his own deserts, but to just about anything, sometimes even short little stories he'll sometimes enjoy writing. Then there comes a more confusing side to the NightWing dragonet, considered the dark side of him, or rather the gloomy one, this'll appear on either bad days or when he's just feeling negative about the world and his life. He'll often fall into a depression, not even the closest friends can get past his layers, often worrying about his safety as he'll continue to do rather reckless things in hopes pain will help him cope. This side can also be rather bullish, sassy or ignorant as well, often not thinking before he speaks, hurting the victims feelings without him truly knowing how he's making them feel as he says, he can't read their minds. But this shard of Marble's personality is, similarly with his depressed side, not often seen on a daily basis and rarely brought out so it doesn't seem to be much of a worry or concern. Yet, there's still the most unusual side to him, this would be his rather robotic, emotionless side, which will sometimes happen during working hours, talking in a voice that displays no emotion to his customers. Although he'll sometimes appear with a cheerful smile on his snout, his words come out rather cold and icy, which may even make the other dragons around him feel uncomfortable as well, I mean, who does like such an unusual, emotionless dragonet like that? The point is, Marble is quite a cheerful soul, who enjoys spending his time out supporting his friends in the best way he can and try his best to comfort them during emotional periods as well, naturally, he's curious and imaginative when it comes to making or trying new things, especially if it's something to do with sweets. H I S T O R Y special thanks to Arrow for helping me come up with ideas for him Sunlight drifted in through the windows of the vine-woven hut revealing a bundle of scales that turned out to be Marble Soda, although they'd dubbed him with a more formal name of Marble, as his family seemed to despise anything that had to do with fun. You see, they were both business dragons, all over it and gave down to their dragonet this same boring life that he honestly despised to the brim, whenever little dragonets hopped by with their sweet-smelling flowers, his parents would slam their doors on them and when they heard the bitter sound of dragonets laughing out Marble's window, they'd shut the windows close, never to be opened again. It was quite overwhelming of him, being separated from his destiny and the worst thing of all was his separation from sweets, everything in life seemed to be losing its taste, everything wasn't... fun. Of course, one would expect that he'd continue his tasteless, boring life but that was anything but the truth. One fortunate day, it happened, during a business trip to Possibility his family went, originally thinking of leaving their dragonet behind but they thought otherwise, thinking that the meet he'll attend would stuff thoughts of boringness into his mind, alas that didn't seem to happen, or at the least Marble didn't let it happen. They'd arrived a day later, foolishly allowing him to wander off and admire all the little booths that were set up, all selling little trinkets or different foods and for the first time in his life he actually enjoyed something, wandering the booths and sticking his snout in the trinkets they sold, beautiful they all are. One of these booths happened to catch his eyes, one labeled "FREE CANDY, TRY ONE TODAY!!!" And the great interest in candy, trying sweets for the first time dragged him towards this brightly colored booth. "Ah! Hello, hello, hello! What can I get ya today? Maybe some butterscotch mints or perhaps you'd settle for some cotton candy pops!" His paws dragged over the brightly colored pops and the merchant gruffly shoved it into his paws and watched him put it in his mouth, a wide grin creasing across his blue snout, how sweet this candy tasted, what a delightful euphoria that spread through his body as he savoured the flavor. "How do you make these things?" He'd asked, taking the pop out of his mouth to speak, eyes fixed not on the merchant but on the assortment of candies available. The merchant simply laughed, got up from his place in a chair and marked his stand closed, gesturing for the young dragonet to follow him, he did so, ducking his head and walking hurriedly after this fine SkyWing who beckoned him into a little candy store off the inner half of the small city. "Here, champ, there may be some people here who could teach you a thing or two." With that said he went back to the marketplace, leaving Marble behind to deal with asking someone in here. Enthusiasm filled the dragon's body as he pushed his way into the store, a soft, cool breeze rushing around him and the smells of warm sweetbreads and candies filled the air, it seemed at though he was in heaven already and alas he knew this was the place he'd learn to make candy, the thing he had already fell in love with just today! With slight hesitation, Marble made his way over to the counter and asked in nervous words if he could learn how to make candy or just maybe they'd be able to tell him how. * amused by his interest in making candy and decided to take him under their wings as an apprentice, however they did warn him that it would be hard work ahead of him. * didn't say they didn't warn him, but he became friends with the others sweet makers at that store, which was really nice, there were only three others there that he knew of, ilomilo, flutterwhisker and grivor. * life was great, although he does have some past regrets, didn't really think running away from his parents that thoroughly, always had thoughts of going back home to them. * was harvested up as an apprentice after a few months of working, started a new life in possibility and promptly tried to forget about his past and think about the future possibilities. * history ends. R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, please roleplay beforehand H A N D S O M E neutral It wouldn't be said that he exactly dislikes that of his father, but he never really thought highly of his parent's choices for him, usually he'd be forced to sit through incredibly boring business meetings that went on for hours on end. Handsome started becoming boring himself and Marbles sorta just lost interest in him, the hybrid just wishes he could just take a break from working and spend some quality time with him, maybe then their relationship would be better built. The RainWing has always pushed him away, but nevertheless taken him everywhere this him and Sweetness, but still, all the same, he loves him, being his father and one of the only ones taking care of him throughout his life. Marble Soda has harvested an appreciation towards him, even if he was always distracted on other apparently "more important" things. Yet his opinions on his father are going straight to neutral, for he never had that much of a chance to build up much of any thoughts towards him, to him, he's just a fatherly figure who was there for awhile and then gone the next. S W E E T N E S S neutral text I L O M I L O positive text F L U T T E R W H I S K E R positive text G R I V O R neutral / positive text T R I V I A * more or less inspired by a daydream i had once, mostly his design was negotiated with myself before creating marble's character * inspired by marble soda by shawn wasabi, dubbing him with the same name * actually created a sweet soda-bubble tea beverage he dubbed with the name marble soda, inspired by a little bit of himself put into a drink * his color scheme inspired me to use the exact colors for his coding as well G A L L E R Y Marble Soda.png|verglas 76E48648-1AA5-4B54-9D5E-F0B8A16E7D74.png|ocperson Marble Soda.Infobox.png|verglas 10324FB1-AFF7-4E68-A935-E54F01B50ED2.png|infobox Screenshot 2019-12-24 at 8.58.21 AM.png|fangirlingsohard Category:Characters Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:LGBT+